Good Morning Beautiful
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: This all of our obsessiveness being brought together in a sweet song fiction. A couple original characters, most boy/boy love, two girl/girl love and one hetero couple…my attempt at fluff. I suck, leave me alone.


Psycho Chan's Note: It's another late night. And I'm drinking Pepsi instead of coffee…wait a minute…I hate Pepsi…*gets up and makes coffee*

I should probably explain the characters Tammy and Stray. Tammy is Francis's little sister, having followed her brother to the docks, she has powers as well. She manipulates fire too however she can disappear in her flames like Ebon's portals. She's kinda kooky like Shiv and has a temper like that of her brothers. It's cute on her though. Or so Francis tells everyone. And Stray is the big guy in the episode 'Consequences', when Static goes into that bar full of meta humans. We liked the blue haired guy playing pool. So we made him a gay hooker who has a furry fetish. His powers are like what he does in the show, using light energy in his boredom. He's crazy too but only because he was hit by a car and probably dropped as a baby…multiple times.

*totally chugging coffee to get Pepsi taste out of mouth*

Disclaimer: *sighs* Static Shock still does not belong to me, however, I am in the delusion that I will one day. The song belongs to Tim McGraw. It's irritating how I still hate these disclaimers. I still own nothing. Maybe I should get a life instead of obsessing over a children's show…*shrugs* The only thing that belong to me is Tammy. And Stray's…name and personality.

Good Morning Beautiful

Bored. That is what Francis was. Bored. He wanted to get out of bed and blow something up. Anything. Something to cure this boredom. However, something was keeping him in bed. Keeping him calm. And that something was Virgil Hawkins, who lays soundly on his bare chest, snuggling the man. With a smile, HotStreak stares up at the window, blue curtains closed to keep the light out. However, he is still blinded by the sun. _I thought those things were suppose to keep the fuckin' light __**outta **__the damn room…_The red head sighs, turning his attention to something less blinding, his boyfriend. He was amazed at how much he could sleep to be honest. Being a hero must really be tiring.

Allowing his mind to wonder, HotStreak thinks to himself. About how he first found out he liked the African boy. It was awkward actually. He was laying in bed, thinking about how his day went. Earlier that day, HotStreak had beaten the crap out Static. First, his thoughts were of being victorious. Leaving the hero a bruised pulp in the park, knowing that Gear would go to his aid instead of going after him. Thoughts of how he had finally beaten Static in a throw down and how pitiful he looked. Amusement sank into Francis's face at the image of Static with that look of fear and defeat. It was that look that made the rebel suddenly warm. But it was that plea of mercy from those trembling dark lips that got HotStreak.

The fire manipulator was lost in thought, until a moan escaped his own lips. Snapping open his green eyes, the red head looks down to see that somewhere along the line, he had unbuttoned his pants and moved his hands down them as well. It took him a moment to realize that the warmth in his hands was his erection, slicked up from pre-cum. The thought of Static had his cock throbbing. Had him actually touching himself.

"What are you thinkin' of?"

A gentle voice snaps the older man out of his thoughts. "Nothin'" He responds quickly.

"Your face is red…" Virgil says through a smile.

"I was thinkin' of you."

"Don't thinks so." Virgil chuckles, believing that HotStreak wasn't capable of being _that _cute.

"I…really was. About the night I fell for you."

"Really?" Virgil was surprised. HotStreak nods. "That's so sweet." Virgil returns to his snuggling, wrapping his dark arms around the other man, nuzzling his chest. "Let's go back to sleep."

"You've been sleeping all night. Sharon was right, you are lazy as hell." Francis chuckles. "Donno why you're so damn tired considering I do all the work."

"Bite me."

"Love you too V" The man kisses a dark forehead. "…love you too."

_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful, with you by my side_

_And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

Though it was dark, Ebon knew it was morning. He reviews what he had planned for the day. He had to pick up cleaning supplies because he was sick of the messy building they were currently living in. Cleaning wasn't something the Meta Breed wanted to do, but it needed to be done. But at the moment, that could wait. Still amazed at how light his partner is, the man shifts the body next to him, so he rests closer to him. Ebon sighs loudly, content even though he lays naked on a ratty couch in a dark room in a filthy building. Not that he really cared. Shiv was right next to him, snuggling into his warmth.

No longer able to recall when he fell for the moron, Ebon does remember little things that irritate the fuck out of him. Like how Shiv puts ketchup on his eggs. The shadow man would always get pissed off. He'd make scrambled eggs for his crew and Shiv would _always_ put a pound of that red shit on the perfectly good eggs he had just made. _Always_. Or when he returns with Chinese food, the food that never fills anyone up and makes everyone else look stupid because of those damn sticks. The Korean man's childish relapses get on his nerves too. Like the time Ebon was checking on his gang to make sure that everyone was staying out of trouble, which the man discovered was a good idea to keep tabs on his crew. He found Shiv first, jumping rope with some neon strap he found outside. Moving on, Ebon saw Tammy, molesting Talon again. Something about that girl and feathers. Eventually, Ebon found HotStreak on the roof, making out with the black kid he was dating, Virgil. The shadow man doesn't understand what they see each other. One's a stringy kid who seems pretty damn smart and the other's a total brute who's common sense is…lacking.

Returning to his room, Ebon shakes his head, fully acknowledging that the Meta Breed was a fucked up family, but still feared. He found that funny. A struggle catches his attention. Taking a few steps back, Ebon looks into the room Shiv was in earlier. He finds the man on the ground, tangled in the brightly colored rope. Ebon stood there like a complete idiot, dumbfounded by the sight of Shiv stuck in a damn rope. Deciding he didn't want to know, he kept walking, a new habit Ebon picked up when ever he saw that boy doing something completely stupid.. The thing that _really _pissed Ebon off though was that Shiv just could not shut the fuck up. Damn could that boy talk, and it's usually about nothing.

Looking down at the sleeping figure in his arms, Ebon checks to make sure Shiv is asleep. "Shiv?"

No answer.

Feeling secure, Ebon tightens his hold on Shiv's small frame, nuzzling his dirty hair. Ebon even let a smile cross his lips though only he would know that it was there and would deny it up and down.

"…?" Shiv wakes to an unfamiliar sign of affection. It took him a second to realize he was being cuddled. His purple eyes widen upon realizing that it was _Ebon_ hugging him. A grin grows on his face, happy as ever. "You're snuuuuuglllllliiiiiiiing."

Caught, Ebon jerks his hands away in surprise, nearly shoving the boy off of him onto the floor. "Don't be stupid." Shiv really took him by surprise. A chuckle is heard from the tanned boy. A chuckle of knowing the truth. For the first time, Shiv was right. Awkwardly, the gang leader wraps his arms around Shiv again. Only Shiv could make him admit defeat. If only for a minute.

_I couldn't see the light_

_I didn't know day from night_

_I had no reason to care_

_Well since you came along_

_I can face the dawn_

'_Cause I know you'll be there_

Richie doesn't understand this himself. Sure, Tony wasn't exactly a real criminal. A petty thief who wanted food, yes, but not a criminal who needed to go to jail because he was homeless. Well, not anymore at least. The blonde looks over at Ferret, who sleeps in a small ball to his side. That man made it very hard to cuddle in the morning. Richie smiles, petting a furry ear. A while ago, Ferret had gone in for the cure to the bang gas that had altered his appearance. He was after AquaMaria, and he was a failed experiment. However, it wasn't entirely bad. It had changed his face back to normal. His face. Now he has furry ears and a tail. God did Richie love that tail. He never was allowed to have a pet, and Virgil often teases him for it.

"Is breakfast done?" Tony mummers. He was like Richie, always thinking about food.

"No…no it's not." Richie chuckles. His mom would have a fit if Ferret cleaned out the fridge again. "I'll take you out later."

"But I wanna eat now." Ferret whines as he rolls over.

"You'll have to wait."

"But I don't wanna wait." Stubborn as ever, Ferret kicks the blanket off him and onto Richie. "You're not a very good hero."

"Hero's don't feed the whinny or impatient." Richie cocks an eyebrow. He really does wonder how he fell for this bottomless pit.

"Well…then…I'll take some juice."

"Juice? Where did th-" Richie stops mid thought as Ferret dips his head under the blanket. "Tony? AH!" A shudder takes him as his limp cock is lapped at. "Ferret, my parents are-"

"Then be quiet Rich." Tony hums quickly, continuing his licking. The furry loves the taste on his tongue, but more so of the fact that the meat hardens under his tongue.

"You're in mmmm…s-so much trouble~" Richie says through gritted teeth, griping handfuls of sheets.

With a smirk, Tony take's the blonde's erection into his mouth. This is pretty much how they met. Gear 'feeding' the runaway thief. Funny how these two seem to only thing about sex and food. Weird how they love to combine the two.

Arching off the bed, Richie bites his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. He didn't want another talk with his parents. His father hadn't fully accepted his only son being gay or the fact that his son's boyfriend was homeless, a thief, and a freak. Now he's just a freak with an appetite for more than just food.

Moaning loudly, Richie releases himself into the other man's mouth. Tony pulls back, pulling the covers off him. The hero couldn't help but blush as he watches the hungry man swallow every drop in his mouth.

"I'll be good for a while." Ferret says with a smug look on his face as he crawls over his lover, laying on him. He is unable to prevent his tail from wagging. Smiling, Richie wraps his arms around the older man. Well, at least they can cuddle now.

_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful, with you by my side_

_And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

Talon wakes up to giggling. This isn't new. Opening her brown eyes groggily, Talon sits up from a pile of sheets on the ground. Then her arm slumps down to her side. Searching, the Latina girl looks to see a green eyed girl playing with the feathers on her arm. Unfortunately, this wasn't new either. "Tammy, what did I say about you molesting my arm when I'm asleep?"

The girl sits on her butt, tilting her head slightly. "It was…"'Tammy, quit that. You can be so annoying sometimes.'" Then she smiles. "Then you muttered somethin' in Spanish."

"I told you to stop." It was like she was talking to Shiv. The difference, she was sleeping with the dumb girl.

"And then you pushed me off the couch." The girl snickers. Everyone who meets her says her head isn't screwed on all the way. They're probably right. "But your feathers are so soft." Tammy begins to pet the girl.

"You really don't listen do you…" Talon has learned a few things about dating the girl. Besides she's got the same attention span as Shiv with the temper of her brother, Talon just cannot be mad at her. Not even when the younger girl accidentally burned her feathers. Tammy was the only one who thought she was pretty. At first, Talon thought that she was kidding or teasing, but then the dumb girl kissed her. That was awkward. Especially since she had done so in front of her over protective brother. To this day, HotStreak wants to pluck Talon for seducing his baby sister with her 'downy bosom' as Tammy puts it.

"Nope." Tammy opens her arms, hugging the bird girl tightly. "If I did that, I'd be normal." Talon admitted it, that made sense. The red head didn't even listen to Ebon as much as she should. She too often got a boot in the ass and was sent to a corner. "Mornin" is heard through giggles.

"Good morning…" Talon smiles, retuning the embrace. Tammy, being the innocent pervert she isn't, nuzzles the feathers on her girlfriend's chest. Looking down, the bird girl could practically see little hearts emanating from the other girl. For the longest time Talon had wondered why Ebon is with Shiv. He is the biggest moron on the planet. Well, until HotStreak brought his sister in from home. Then Tammy and Shiv would battle for the title 'World's Biggest Idiot'. Between streaking through Dakota and stabbing one another with sharpened candy canes…some days…

For the longest time, Talon thought that Ebon was just as dumb for loving the Korean boy. However, now she understands. Being around someone irritatingly happy all the time, you can't help but feel happy yourself. Even if you try to hide it like a certain mutant gang leader.

_I never worry if it's raining outside_

'_Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines_

Loud snoring woke up the furry. Carmen sits up from the pool table in his boyfriend's room, ears flaring back, away from that god awful sound. "Man…maybe if you got a bed you wouldn't snore so damn loud…" the light purpled hair man rubs the back of his neck. "And maybe I'd sleep better." Like Ferret, Carmen took the reject formula, returning to his human body with a few unique oddities. He had long ears, black eyes and a long tail. Beady black eyes trace the naked body next to him. Stray lays across the pool table, actually looking comfy. His blue hair messy as ever. Carmen snickers. Stray was as simple as they come.

"What's so damn funny?" Stray's voice startles the furry, who jumps.

"You look so comfy. I can't sleep on this thing."

Stray leans up, planting a neat kiss on the other man's lips. "You slept in the trash before you started to live with me."

"Well the trash I could at least kick around."

"You can kick me around."

"I do." Carmen's voice is firm, full of irritation. It was either sleep on this pool table or the large pet bed the older man had bought for him. He doesn't understand why the man doesn't just buy a bed. Then again, that would make him…oh…he didn't know…_normal._

Shrugging, the blue haired man continues his kisses. "Don't like it, get off yer ass and move."

"Fine." Carmen jumps off the hard table, stomping over the comfort of the pet bed. He blushes furiously as he catches a pair of grey eyes watch him. "Quit it you perv." The blushing man hops into his bed, hiding his naked parts from the prostitute. A chuckle is heard from across the room.

"I can't look at you?"

"No."

"But I was lookin' last night." He grins as he sees Carmen's dark eyes widen. "You were so sexy moaning like that. In total-"

"Sh-shut up."

"Well you did." Stray laughs at his moody boyfriend. Carmen really was moody. He was often cranky when hungry, shy and angry when naked, and _very _horny during the spring. The older male liked that though. Turns out, mutant furries were more in tune with nature then they thought. Which took Carmen and Ferret by total surprise when their bodies burned with lust. Yup, the boys were in heat.

"Doesn't mean you have to announce it." Carmen looks away from the other man. He was not happy.

"Okay okay. Sorry. Not like I tell that many people anyway."

"!? WHO DO YOU TELL!?" Carmen shouts, with that look of total mortification on his face.

"Only HotStreak…he was once a pro like me, I still talk to him even though he's got a boyfriend now. He's the only one I swear." Stray is as dumb as he is simple. Because of his personality and the fact he doesn't take his medication, he can't keep a job. Prostitution is his profession, and after a loooooooooooooong talk, Carmen has accepted this. But only because Stray had tried to get other jobs, each ending in disaster and often him running from the police like the idiot he is.

"DON'T TELL HIM! I _KNOW _HIM!"

Laughter fills the room, further provoking the younger man. "Said I was sorry."

Standing up quickly, Carmen heads for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"C'mon…it's only one person. I've known him for a long time." The man tries to follow his boyfriend, only to get the door slammed in his face. "Carmen…"

Nothing.

Defeated, Stray returns to his room, getting dressed. God he loved that little furry in the shower. Before he leaves, he knocks on the door. "Carmen."

"Go away."

"I'm leaving. I'll be back in a couple hours."

The door unlocks, opening slightly. "When will you be back?" The look of worry was so cute on the armadillo teen's face.

"What time you want me back?"

"Before five?"

"Okay. Before five." Stray turns to leave.

"Stray…" is heard softly.

"What?"

"I love you…" Carmen blushes deeply, wet hair stuck to his face.

"Love you too" Stray leans in, quickly kissing the naked furry on the lips, who slams the door in his face again, locking the door rather viciously. "Hey…" He finds this kinda cute even though he was hit in the face with a door.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean you can kiss me."

With a laugh, Stray heads to the bar to meet some customers. "Moody little thing" is said with joy.

_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful, with you by my side_

_And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

Two meta humans lay in bed together, one asleep, the other, holding his woman. Kangorr happily holds his girl in his arms. He always ignores the looks he gets from others. They all call him brainless for dating Puff. Maybe he was. But something about this woman just turns him on so much. As much as she smacks him, he always returns. He really does. She was his feisty woman. The man nuzzles his sleeping girl. Well, he thought she was.

"Kangorr…what the _hell_ you doin'?" Puff's voice indicates she is no longer asleep.

"Well good mornin' to you too."

"Let's try this again. What the hell were you just doin'?"

"What does it look like, mon?" Kangorr purrs through an accent. God did Puff hate that accent.

"What did I tell you about talkin'? Pisses me off to no end. Talk normal."

The man chuckles, hugging his woman tightly. No one really understood their love. But it was there. Somewhere. "You can't expect me to not talk to-"

"Yes I can." Puff swings her hand upwards, smacking her man upside the head. "And I just did."

"Yes, my feisty woman." There is a small silence before Kangorr speaks again. "So what are our plans for today?"

"I'm gonna met up with Onyx and see the kid he's datin'…heard he's jailbait." Puff looks up to see the man's face. "What about you?"

"Donno mon…guess I could tag 'long wit you."

"Don't you eva get bored of taggin' 'long with me?" The girl seriously wonders this.

"Not at all. I love spendin' my time wit you."

Puff blushes slightly. "Suck up." The girl leans up, kissing her dumbass of a boyfriend. Kangorr happily returns the kiss. "You need ta shave boy."

"Yes Mistress." Kangorr smiles. He never could go against her words. People think it's out of fear, but in reality, it's really out of love…and maybe perhaps just a touch of fear due to the fact that she can melt off his balls with acid.

That response earns the older man another slap. "Shut it you perv." In her opinion, every man is a pervert. Kangorr more so because she is seventeen and he is..is…"How old _are _you anyway?"

A little confused by the question, Kangorr answers it anyway. "Twenty."

The girl is not real impressed though she really didn't give a rat's ass about his age. "You really are a pervert."

"No…I'm a man."

"Some days I wonder why the hell I'm in love wit you."

Browns eyes light up. "What?"

The girl freezes. "Nothin'"

"Say dat again."

"No." Puff jumps up, getting dressed. "Now quit being dumb and git dressed."

Kangorr watches his woman put clothes on.

"Quit watchin' me!" The woman is a bit pissed. She always gets that way around this man.

"I love you too."

Blushing furiously, Puff grabs her top and storms out of the room. "Fuckin' moron with his god forsaken accent…thinks he can just…grrr." The moron smiles to himself.

Yup. The love is there.

_Good morning beautiful day_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Good morning_

_What a beautiful day_

Two girls wake in pink sheets early Saturday morning. They had stayed up pretty much all night, reading fan fiction of their favorite super hero Static. Daisy had introduced boy love to Frieda, and now the two are total yaoi fangirls. And the teenage girls loved reading stories of Static with his many criminals, but their favorite was HotStreak. Something about those two really turned the girls heads.

"You up Daisy?" Frieda faces the girl.

"Well…I am now…" is said through a yawn as eyes squint through the bright light that surrounds them.

"I was just thinking about how you introduced me to yaoi…"

"Yeah…" After hearing the word yaoi, Daisy's brown eyes light up. "It was that story when Static lost a fight with HotStreak and had to give in to his demands because of the non-written super hero super villain rules." Both girls share a small snicker.

"Yeah that one. I was just remembering my first thoughts on that. I was wondering what the hell you were giving me to read." The brunet lets out an awkward giggle.

"And yet you're totally hooked."

"Yup." Frieda embraces the other girl. "However, I'm more hooked to you."

With a blushed smile, Daisy returns the early morning hug. "Thanks. Same here for you."

"Remember that other story you wrote for me?"

"That narrows it down."

"The one where you asked me out…" Frieda reminds.

"The one were HotStreak just out of the blue tells Static that he likes him?"

"I was thinking more of the note you put at the bottom of it." Some days, as smart as she acts, Daisy just missed the point completely.

"Oh…yeah." The girl blushes. "I had asked you out actually. I was so happy that you said yes." Lips connect briefly for a kiss. "We still get reviews on that story. Congratulating us and stuff…we actually got more reviews on us than that story."

"Yup. We got another one too. They thought that it was just so cute that two girls are willing to stand out in the world."

"Sounds like something you would say."

"I stand for all rights. And I voice my opinions." Laying her head down onto Daisy's chest, Frieda closes her green eyes.

"You voice them alright…usually against everyone else's will."

"Shut up and cuddle Daisy."

With a small smile, Daisy admits defeat and holds the other girl close. "Fully noted."


End file.
